


Rivalry

by gryffindormischief



Series: Fresh Pickled Toad [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Player Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny decide it's time to settle a long time debate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Happy weekend! Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites/kudos etc. They make me smile every time!

"I'm not good enough for you," Harry stated in a flat tone, eyes squinted, partially because of the piercing midday sun, but largely to show his distaste for the sentiment.

Ginny hovered closer, swinging one toned leg, "Stop putting words in my mouth Potter. I _just_ said that this is my _life_ , so I wouldn't be surprised if I won." A gentle breeze slid over them, lifting Ginny's flyaways and cooling her sun-pinked cheeks.

Harry tugged at his gloves, securing them on his hands, flexing his fingers to ensure he had optimal dexterity, "Ah, but you're not a seeker, so your 'life' is spent training for an entirely different position."

Smirking, Ginny flew towards him, and whispered in his ear breathily, "We both know I'm always open to new positions because I'm so… _flexible_."

"That's not going to work on me, _Harpy_ ," Harry answered in a choked voice that belied his bravado.

Quirking a brow as if to say 'we'll see about that,' Ginny called down to Ron, "Release the hounds…er- hound? I just wanted the drama but now I'm regretting it."

Settling his goggles over his eyes, Harry grinned haughtily, "That's not all you're going to regret by the time this is over, Weasley." Looking down, he saw Ron emerge from the Weasley's broomshed with the old Quidditch chest trembling with the force of the bludgers inside, and begin opening the compartment that housed the snitch.

Ginny cleared her throat imperiously, hands on her hips, eyes locked on Harry, who thought for a moment, unsure what he'd – _oh, right –_ " _Potter._ "

Nodding triumphantly, Ginny smacked his bum and flew away, calling over her shoulder, "That's not the only time you'll be proved wrong today!"

Ron whistled from below, "Are you two about finished? I'd really rather not watch a specky git flirt with my sister on my day off."

Mid loop, Ginny drawled, "We both know with Hermione out of town your plans without us include tinned soup and listening reruns of the wireless dramas."

"Oi! I have only listened to those when I was waiting for Quidditch," Ron shouted, indignant. Harry snickered behind his hand, hoping Ron wouldn't notice – "And don't think I can't see you Potter! I have access to untested Wheezes _and_ your locker at the Ministry."

Schooling his features into a serious expression, Harry grunted, "Let's just get started, then. I'd like to get totally destroying my wife over with."

"Careful Rita doesn't hear you, Harry dear, I'll get all of Wizarding Britain in the divorce," Ginny sniggered, swooping around him quickly, ruffling his hair as she passed.

Despite the playful volley of words that occurred in the preliminaries, once the tiny gold ball was released, the laughter fell away in favor of an air of competitive tension. Ron disappeared for a moment, returning with a lawn chair, an icy butter beer, and Teddy, who vaulted out into the grassy yard, picture book in tow. The circling duo took in their audience with quick glances, before refocusing on their slow, practiced circuits of the area.

Suddenly Ginny shot forward; diving for the ground and picking up speed rapidly, wind whistling by her ears. Harry caught on quickly, following close behind, pushing his broom to surpass hers. Just as unexpectedly as she began, Ginny pulled back on her broom, braid whipping around her face at the abrupt halt. Teddy dropped his book and Ron spilled the remainder of his drink – ' _bugger'_ – as Harry continued his rapid descent toward the unforgiving earth. A mere hair from the ground, Harry tugged the handle of his broom, corkscrewing as he ascended towards the bright blue sky. Teddy applauded, heat warmed face splitting in a wide grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes, circling around Harry once again, " _Show off._ "

Harry scoffed, "You're just put off that my Wronski Feint was _better_ than yours. Which _can't_ be true because you're the prof-"

Eyebrows shooting up into her hairline warningly, Ginny growled, "If you want keep all _extracurricular activities_ on the table, I recommend you rethink your statement."

"Well it's true. Plus, we both know you could never make good on that threat. You like my bum too much."

Ginny nodded, conceding the point, "Speaking of, do a quick twirl for me, yeah?"

Putting his hand to his chest in mock offense, Harry gaped, "I am _not_ just eye candy, madam!"

Slowly dragging her eyes over his form, Ginny drawled, "Not _just_."

Harry opened his mouth to retort, when Ron called out from below, "Oi! Can you two stop drooling over each other. It's making me sick. And need I remind you we're not _alone._ " He gestured with his head toward Teddy, who seemed completely oblivious, as he had now moved on to a dragon themed coloring book. Harry watched as Teddy's hair cycled through the rainbow before he settled on one, selecting the corresponding crayon, "Perhaps we'd best keep this child friendly, yeah?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Bloody hell you'd think I was shagging you up here, and its not like he can hear us from this far away. Ron's just a sodding peeping Tom."

"I am not!"

Sticking her tongue out at her brother, like the mature married woman she was, Ginny shot away, renewing her search for the snitch. She and Harry continued this way for a quarter of an hour, and another, before Harry sighed, "Isn't this snitch usually much slower?"

Ginny flipped over, dangling above the grassy plain, t shirt riding up her belly, braid swaying in the breeze, "Aye, maybe my eyes are going."

"What about me?" Harry asked, quirking a brow.

"You're a specky git, as usual. It's expected," Ginny volleyed, still upside down, twisting her back to stretch out the kinks.

Harry folded his arms across his sweaty shirt, "Oi! This _specky git_ has won many a Quidditch game, thank you very much."

Sighing placatingly, Ginny flipped back over, "Ah, yes, but who were you playing against? _Malfoy_?"

Flying forward, Harry locked the handles of their brooms together, eyes flashing, "That's quite rude, Miss Weasl-"

"We've been through this I'm a _Potter_ ," Ginny rumbled, cheeks flushing.

Ron's voice once again cut through the pull building between them, "Potters? I think the game is over."

As Harry was telling his best mate to kindly 'bugger off,' accompanied by a hand gesture, Ginny bellowed, "No one's forcing you to watch."

Eventually breaking their heated stare, the couple looked down towards Ron, who pointed towards Teddy, who was running back and forth in the yard, flapping his arms rapidly, "No, its over because _little Lupin_ caught the snitch."

Harry's eyes lit up in triumph, turning towards Ginny, "I _told_ you he wasn't a chaser."


End file.
